soul_shattersfandomcom-20200213-history
Chara (Glitchtale)
Description Chara has the highest effective damage output of any class. Chara is also the fastest class in the game meaning running is nearly impossible. Despite being the only A tier, it has nearly no defense, meaning even a single combo can kill a Chara. Attacks/Abilities Note: Uses 99 Defense Basic Melee 6 Strikes, First 5 are 9 damage each, the final doing 8 + Lift and stun. (33 total) Teleport Teleports a short distance (more if locked on) with a short cooldown and without taking stamina. HATE Form After dying, Chara goes into HATE form and slowly has their attack go up to 110, with the defense immedietly going to 160. Chara's teleport rate increases and speed goes from fast to very fast. Also unlocks HATE attacks. Determination 1 - Slashes Shoots out a slash doing 4 damage, can be used 5 times before cooldown. (20 damage total) 2 - "=)" Charge Chara says "=)" before charging in the direction their target. hitting target does 1 damage, and an auto melee combo. 1st slash does 3, last does 2 and the rest do 4 (18 total) 3 - Special Hell 1 Chara stabs the ground, making a warning area, and then says "Welcome to my special hell" before teleporting out and making the warning area rise, dealing 57 damage. Cannot be dodged. 4 - Multi-Slash Chara makes 4 slashes before making a ping sound, releasing them. Each slash does 8 damage and slighty homes if locked onto a target. 5 - Determination Parry Chara's Knife goes red and they gain a red block meter, attacking them makes a box that pushes outwars and deals 10 undodgeable damage, regardless of defense. 6 - Transform Chara transforms and unlocks other soul modes. Justice 1 - Justice Fire Shoots a ball that does 4 damage and can be used 4 times before cooldown. Balls also home if they don't hit the 1st time. 1 (Hold) - Justice Beam After 1 second of holding, fires a beam that does 20 damage + stun and push. Bravery 1 - Bravery Strike Sends out a homing strike that does 1 damage per hit. It will change directions around every 0.1 seconds. Hits about 10-15 times. Patience 1 - Patience Grab Shoots a rope out after 2 seconds of waiting. If it hits, it brings its targets to Chara. 2 - Patience Slam After 0.5 seconds of waiting, sends out a rope that slams targets overhead for 10 damage ignoring defense. Limited range Integrity 1 - Integrity Slam Knife becomes longer and tries to hit target. Does 20 damage if it does so. 2 - Integrity Wack Knife become longer and Chara spins, dealing 10 + Stun and Push. Kindness 1 - Kindness Shield Can be held or tapped. summons a shield and a seperate block meter. drains stamina while active. 2 - Kindness Heal Heals 50 hp with a long cooldown and taking up alot of stamina Perseverance 1 - Perseverance Makes 3 slashes doing 8 damage each. HATE 1 - HATE Ball Chara says "Do you know what black means?" before teleporting into the air. "Its HATE", Summoning a massive black ball. And before they send it, Chara says "and I've got alot of it to share!". Hate ball does 80 damage, and cannot be dodged. Hate ball can be destroyed, but it takes some stamina. 2 - Special Hell 2 Requires full HATE. Chara is invincible while attack is active. After a few seconds of waiting, Chara says "Welcome to my special hell" before making a mssive version of the determination slash. Can't be dodged. Does 120 damage and ignores defense